


Grindeldore- Fucked up

by Palu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palu/pseuds/Palu
Summary: Gellert is bored and Albus wants to read a book... In peace. That doesn't work, does it?---------It's my own work and already published on:WattpadFf.deIn German an English avaible on Wattpad.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Grindeldore- Fucked up

Gellert was bored. Albus wanted to read a book without somebody who could annoy him. That's the reason why Albus ignored the poor german boy for at least 30 minutes. It happend a hundred time before that Gellert was supposed to stay quiet because Albus wanted to read a book. In silence.  
And never it worked. Everytime Gellert was bored after some time and he started to annoy Dumbledore. But not that time!  
Since Dumbledore promised him that he'll get a reward for staying quiet until Albus finished the book, he decided to do his best.  
It's not like he would need this reward. It is more like he wants to know what it is.  
So he started reading a book too.  
In the end he stopped reading it after the third page. It was boring. So he started to watch his love.  
He wanted to kiss him. His Albus.  
But he wasn't allowed to.  
To distract him from the beauty next to him he looked around.  
Under a tree were birds.  
It was quiet peaceful. And since Grindelwald was bored it won't stay peaceful for a long time.  
His wand was pretty fast in his hand. And then one of the birds were forced to flow over. Just two meters away it stopped in the air. The next flick with his wand and the bird started to scream and blow up.  
And the next and the bird exploded.  
The blood and the feather flew everywhere.  
The German boy looked to his Albus.  
Albus wasn't pleased about what had happened. First of all Gellert just killed a poor bird and second....  
The blood was all over his book. He looked mad. Very mad.  
Grindelwald gulped heavily.  
Pretty fast he cleaned the book with a spell.  
Nervously waiting.  
But Albus just stand up and walked away.  
And Gellert Grindelwald knew:  
He fucked up.  
And he has to repair it.


End file.
